Shades of Gray
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Watching Claire, Chris could tell there was something wrong... he just didn't know what... Wesker X Claire


A/N: I know I have so many other things I should be writing but this idea came into my mind and just wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it. So I hope you like this oneshot. =p

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Shades of gray

Chris looked at his sister who was sitting at the bench in the kitchen of his apartment that they were sharing for the moment. His brows furrowed as he noticed the dreamy, yet guilty expression on her face. 'What is wrong with her?' he thought, she had been like this for a month now.

His mind went back to the event, he had been sitting in his living room talking with Jill when she had walked out of her room saying that she was going out for a while wanting some time to herself. Finding nothing wrong with it they nodded and went back to what they were doing, but looking back on it now Chris wondered whether or not it was wise to let her go alone because it was after that night when Claire began to act strange.

'What happened that night?' Chris thought to himself as he took a step towards his sister who had yet to even notice his presence, she was off in her own little world. As much as Chris hated to think this, he would rather see her off hanging out with Leon than acting the way she was now.

"Claire?" he watched as she jumped at the sound of her name.

"Chris?" she blinked out of her trance and turned around on the stool to see Chris standing behind her. "Hello." She offered him a small smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he sat beside her. "What about you? Are you okay?" he made an almost helpless hand gesture.

She smiled and laughed almost nervously. "I'm fine." Her hand moved to her glass of water. "Why wouldn't I be?" with that she took a long sip of her drink.

"It's just…" he shook his head, maybe he had just been seeing things… but then again… "I dunno you just seem so distracted and distant… you've been like this since that night you went out a month ago."

Her eyes widened a fraction and she looked away her downcast eyes fixated on the tiled bench. "So you noticed…" she smiled, but it wasn't warm, it was somewhat bitter and filled with guilt.

He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully.

She looked up at him, her eyes screamed that she wanted to tell him but whatever it was it was holding her back. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please? I just want to help you."

She trembled lightly as though she was going to cry, this almost sent Chris into a panic until she turned to him, her eyes filled with a new determination. "Alright." She nodded. "I'll tell you… but… you have to promise me that you'll sit right there and listen… please don't say anything until I'm finished…"

He looked at the serious pleading look in her eyes and knew that whatever this was about it was serious. He nodded slowly.

"Thank you…" she spoke softly. "I suppose I should start from the beginning."

XXX Flashback XXX

She sighed as she laid back on her bed, she felt so tired. Not tired as in sleepy, just tired of everything in general. She was tired of Umbrella and corporations using the T-Virus, she was tired of said companies always hunting her and her loved ones down, on a morbid level she was tired of Leon's on and off relationship thing with Ada, but most of all she was tired of always being the person that needed saving.

Yes, whenever danger did happen she could take care of herself to an extent but something would always happen which would lead to her needing to be saved by someone. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about things like this, but the more she thought about it, the truer it seemed to her.

She turned to her side. 'I need to stop thinking like this.' She thought sadly to herself, knowing if she kept like this she would probably go into a depression.

She sat up on the edge of her bed and stared out at the star filled sky through her window. 'Maybe I should go out for a while?' she mused, she could really use a nice quiet walk, plus it would be a good chance to go and get some alcohol into her system since Chris had announced 'Dry county' in the apartment to show Jill that he was getting better.

She jumped off the bed and reached for her white coat, she was going for that walk!

XXX

"Chris, Jill." She looked at the pair who were sitting on the couch as she walked out of her room.

"Yeh kid?" Chris replied teasingly twisting his head back to look at her. "What's up?" he asked.

Claire had to hide a smirk as she noticed how close her brother and Jill were sitting beside each other, she really wished the pair would just admit how they felt about each other already! "Its just…" she began. "I'm going out for a while, some time to myself."

Chris nodded. "Alright. Be careful though, there's some creeps out at night."

Claire smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeh I know." With that she said her goodbyes and left to find the nearest pub that wasn't filled with loud techno music or flashing lights that could probably bring on seizures… after a while of walking down the city streets she found herself a small biker bar.

She smiled as she looked at the bikes that were spread out across the front of the bar. She liked bikes and looking at those ones made her miss the one she had lost in Racoon city.

Sighing she walked into the bar, the smell of tobacco and whiskey attacked her nose. She ignored the few bikers that were watching her and walked towards the bar, her steps echoing loud through the room as she stepped on the hardwood floor.

"What can I get for you little missy?" Asked the bar keeper who was a large man who had the look of a person who had seen and done it all. Though when it came down to it he had probably only seen about half as much as Claire had.

"Beer." She replied bluntly. "Not watered down."

Chuckling at her request the keeper went about getting the drink.

Sighing Claire sat at the stool by the bar and waited for her drink. She could feel the eyes of some of the man on her and knew she was going to have to leave the bar soon unless she wanted a group of large men pouncing her.

"Well hello there little missy." Came a leering voice from beside her, through the corner of her eyes she could see a fat tattooed arm leaning on the counter beside her.

Claire inwardly groaned, wasn't it obvious that she just wanted to be left alone? Seriously, what woman orders straight beer if she wanted to be bothered by a bunch of horny old bikers? That and the fact that she deliberately made an effort to ignore the bikers as she walked in should have told them she wanted to be alone.

"Little lady?" The man beside her pushed, Claire's hands clenched as she slowly turned towards him.

"What?" She ground out, annoyance laced through her voice.

The biker chuckled clearly not noticing - or choosing to ignore – the irritation in her voice. "Me and me friend here," he gestured to the other biker at the table behind her. "were wonder'n if ya would like ta join us?"

Claire was silent for a few moments before replying with a cool. "No thanks."

The biker chuckled and inching closer. "Are you sure little missy?" he pushed.

Claire twitched. "I'm sure."

Just as it seemed the biker was going to press harder the barman came back with Claire's drink. "You aint bothering her are ya?" he gave the biker a look as he passed Claire her drink.

"No, of course not Phil." With that the biker turned heel and went back to his friend.

Claire sighed and took a sip of her beer, loving the feel of the cool liquid running down her throat. "Thanks." She nodded to the barman.

The barman nodded. "Just gimme a holler if those two give ya anymore trouble." With that he moved away to serve other customers.

Claire smiled at the kindness of the barman before taking a sip of her drink, inwardly shuddering as she felt the leering eyes of the two bikers on her back. Give her zombies any day, she'd rather them than these two.

XXX

It was roughly half an hour before she left the bar, the leers of the two men becoming too much for her

'Should probably go home…' she thought to herself. Sure, she had only been gone half an hour but she wasn't enjoying herself so why go and pay for little to no enjoyment when you can go home and have little to no enjoyment for free?

Sighing she turned heel and walked down the dark, empty street… it was a good fifteen minutes before she was stopped by a voice.

"Howdy little missy."

She cringed. The last thing she wanted was to be dealing with was a bunch of drunken bar-bikers. Ignoring them she hurried onwards.

"Don't you run away from us little missy!" she increased her speed as she heard the voices… what did she do to deserve this? Couldn't she have five simple minutes without some asshole- dead or alive- chasing after her?

She turned a corner in an attempt to get away from them but what happens? She ends up in a dead end alleyway with no way of getting back out because both of the bikers were standing at the exit. 'Why me?' she clenched her fists and readied herself for a fight.

"Hello little missy." The biker who had given her grief at the bar grinned.

"…What do you want?" Claire glared darkly at them.

The pair chuckled. "We just wanna have a little fun." They stepped towards her.

Claire quickly looked around for something to use to defend herself… all she found was some old sandwiches and an odd shaped pipe. 'Well… beggars can't be choosers.' She thought quickly grabbing the pipe from on top of the trashcan.

The two bikers grinned. "Ya wanna fight us little missy?" he cracked his neck. "I like 'em with a little fight."

Claire tightened her hands around the pipe, she knew she was just going to fight it out and wait for some kind of opening… if she could take on Birkin these guys should be nothing… right…?

"Heh, heh." The biker who had been silent thus far charged at her, his fist raised high in the air.

Claire jumped to the side as he lunged at her, she was grateful to her speed when taking on someone this large but she knew he was stronger that her and she would be in trouble if he caught her. "Ung…" she flung the pipe down on his back. She was aiming for his head but he moved out of the way.

"Not bad little missy." The biker who was currently not attacking her laughed.

She shot him a glare before maneuvering her way around the biker who was throwing another punch at her. Her hand raised again and she whacked him on the back of the head. The sound of the metal hitting his hard head echoed through the alleyway.

"Not bad at all…" she heard the other biker purr as he watched his friend fall to the ground from the force of her blow.

She glared at him, not bothering to give him a response… he'd probably like it.

"But it's time we ended this little game missy." Before she had a chance to react he charged at her, his large arms gripping her small ones.

"Bastard!!!" she tried to move her arms so that she could hit him with the pipe but it didn't work. Her hands barely reached his gut and she didn't have any momentum to make the blow hurt.

"Heh." The next thing she knew she was flung against a gritty wall with one fat greasy hand around her neck and the other gripping her thigh tightly.

"Un!" she struggled against him, one hand digging its nails into the hand at her neck while the other continued to flail and hit the biker with the pipe.

He laughed at her attempts to free herself as his hand tightened his grip on her neck, she tried to gasp in air but he was blocking her airways. She felt her vision begin to dim and just as she was about to pass out…

She heard a loud bang as her body slid down the wall to the ground, he mouth forced itself open as much needed air gushed down to her lungs. She clutched her neck and coughed. "W-Who?" she attempted to say but the need for air took away whatever words she wanted to say.

She suddenly froze as she heard footsteps move towards her. Hastily she opened her eyes and gasped at who she saw standing before her. "Y-You!!" she coughed jumping back and raising the pipe in her hand.

"Miss Redfield." Thin lips twisted up into a smile.

Her heart sped and her eyes widened. "W-Why!? YOU!!" she readied the pipe as she scampered to get up.

"Put it down." He gestured to the pipe, irritation lacing his voice. "If I had any intention of harming you I would have done it by now."

Her eyes widened but the pipe remained clutched tightly in her hand as she jumped to her feet. "Why are you here?" her voice was even, though laced with her venom.

There was a pause before he answered, though it almost sounded as though he was joking with her. "I was in the neighborhood." At her scowl he continued. "…and what do I find? A Redfield letting herself being molested by simple thugs." His lips turned up into a smirk. "I couldn't very well leave you alone with them, could I?"

"And why would you give a shit?!" She growled silently wishing that she had just stayed in the apartment with Chris and Jill.

He didn't answer her, and remained silent for some time before doing something that stunned Claire. He held his hand out and brushed his fingers against the finger-mark bruises on her neck.

Flinching at his oddly warm touch she jumped back, though there wasn't much room so she ended up hitting the wall. "What do y-you want!?"

"Perhaps you would care to join me dear heart?" he gestured to the car parked at the edge of the alleyway.

After what seemed to be hours of silence the pipe dropped with a clang and Claire found herself grudgingly going with him- the bastard HAD saved her, where was the point in saving someone only to kill them instantly after?... well that was Claire was hoping Wesker was thinking.

XXX

Claire stared in amazement as Wesker led her into an expensive looking restaurant. "…Wesker?" though her voice was soft and confused, her eyes were demanding an answer.

His lips twitched but he didn't say anything as the waiter led them to their table which was in a corner of the restaurant where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Please sit." Wesker instructed pulling the chair out for her.

Resisting the urge to magically pull a gun out and demand that Wesker tell her who he was and what he had done with the real Wesker, she uncomfortably sat on the chair.

Letting go of her chair Wesker moved to his which was on the more shaded part of the table- not that this really surprised Claire. Lifting up a fancy looking menu he glanced at her. "Really Miss Redfield is that look really called for?" he didn't even bother to hide the humor in his voice as he noticed the 'What the fuck?' expression on her face.

"Oh god…" she muttered almost weakly. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the bastard Wesker!?" she demanded though her voice was weak and soft.

A brow rose above her glasses. "Miss Redfield." He addressed her as though she was a child, or someone who was slow- in a morbid way it reminded her of the way in which he spoke to Chris. "Perhaps you are in need of some aid? If you cannot even tell who is sitting at a table with you."

She glared hotly at him, suddenly wishing she had kept the pipe with her. "Bastard." She hissed not noticing the waiter walking up behind her.

"Madam." The middle-aged looking waiter addressed her. "Please refrain from using such language here."

Claire smiled uncomfortably and offered an apology. "Sorry…"

Nodding the waiter turned his attention to the task at hand and pulled out his notepad. "What can I get for you both."

Claire watched as Wesker ordered something that had a long and complicated name- it kind of made Claire feel bad as the only thing on the menu she actually knew was a steak… a thirty two dollar steak… she thanked every deity that she had money… just on the off chance Wesker wasn't paying for her- and it was a high possibility that he wasn't.

Silence took the table as the waiter left.

"Why…?" Claire began breaking the silence. "Why are you here? Why did you help me?"

His lips twitched. "Why were you out there without your _dear _brother?" he countered.

She scowled lightly. "I asked first." There was a certain smugness to her voice.

"Ah. That you did." He replied, almost thoughtfully. "If you must know Dear Heart I was on my way to an entirely different location when I came across you." That answer seemed a little too simple for Claire's liking but she didn't say anything on it considering he HAD answered her… and on some morbid level it sounded like the truth.

"Now, Dear Heart," though she couldn't see through his glasses she could tell from the creases in his brow that he was giving her a stern look. "Perhaps you would care to answer my question?"

Claire looked away not knowing what to say. If she answered him it would more thank likely make her look like a frail little child in his eyes… but then again why should she care?

"Miss Redfield." There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

Looking at the flowers set in the centre of the table Claire answered. "I was tired of it all…" she gave a small hand gesture. "I was tired of all the companies and people using the virus… tired of Leon-"

"Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker raised a brow, from what he knew Claire and Leon were close friends, so what reason would she have to be sick of him?

Claire looked away almost embarrassed. "It's a little petty, the reason I'm sick of him…"

Leaning forward was his silent way of telling her to continue.

Claire scratched her hand. "It's just… Leon's one of my closest friends, I care about him a lot…" she looked up at Wesker and noticed the scrutinizing look she was receiving. "alright…" she gave in. "For a while there we were more than friends…"

Pouring her self a glass of the wine from the bottle in the ice cooler beside the table she continued. "But that's where the problem's between us started… he… cant get over Ada and it ruined whatever chances we had as a couple… we're still friends but the fact that he was thinking of her when he was with me just…" she gestured helplessly.

Wesker studied Claire as she downed half of her glass of wine- a small part of his mind was impressed that she hadn't hunted down Miss Wong for revenge- it was something her brother would do.

"And what are the other reasons?" he finally said.

Claire looked up at him confused. What other reasons? It took her a few moments to realize that he was referring to his earlier question. "Well…" she downed the rest of her glass and poured herself another glass of wine. "The final reason being is that… well… I've been thinking a lot about the things and come to the conclusion that I always need saving."

Wesker raised a brow and watched her down some more of her drink. "Every time I get caught up in a situation with the T-Virus, I'm always the one who needs saving… In raccoon, I don't know how I would have done without Leon's help… on Rockford it was Chris who had to save my sorry ass… and Leon had to save me again a few months ago at an airport…"

"Miss Redfield." Wesker began coolly. "Who was it that managed to survive Rockford long before Chris arrived?"

It was strange to hear such words come from Wesker but as Claire took a sip of her wine they began to make sense. She had taken care of herself before Chris had arrived, she smiled. She had survived on her own merit- they both had, her and Steve… Claire's smile faded… Steve…

"You took Steve." She said softly.

"Dear Heart-" Wesker began but went silent as the waiter came towards the table with their orders in his hands.

"Ma'am, Sir." The waiter lowered his head in a bow as he lowered their plates in front of them.

"Thank you." Claire gave him a twisted smile as she took another sip of her third glass of wine.

They ate their food in an uncomfortable silence and by the end of it Claire had downed five glasses of wine.

"Wesker…" Claire began taking a sip from her sixth glass of wine. "Why did you care whether or not I died? Why bother saving me?" she looked up at him with teary eyes- the wine was obviously taking its toll on her.

Wesker remained silent for the longest time. Then suddenly his hands extended out to take hers in them. "Because Dear Heart, you, like your brother, are mine," his hands stroked hers. "your deaths belong to me."

"Albert…" She spoke his name without even realizing it. The strangest thing was that he didn't even say anything about it. "I-" her eyes locked on his lips and she suddenly had the urge to kiss them- for some reason she could no longer see him as an enemy, but she couldn't see him as an ally either, she now saw him in a strange grey area. And it scared as much as it appealed to her.

"Dear Heart." His smooth voice sent a chill down her spine.

What happened next, Claire wasn't sure how it happened- it had to be the wine- but one minute she was listening to his smooth voice and the next she was pressed against the wall of a hotel room, his hot lips trailing down her neck and his strong hands touching every part of her as he took her- it was rough and hard, but soft and consuming at the same time. It was in those moments Claire felt something akin to happiness- she felt needed… over and over again in the arms of Wesker.

XXX End Flashback XXX

Claire looked over to Chris who had surprisingly kept silent throughout the entire story- though looking at him… she shivered.

Chris was hunched over the counter, his hands were clenched as he stared at the counter and he seemed to be trembling.

"Chris?" Claire spoke hesitantly, a feeling of dread took her- she shouldn't have told him. "Chris…" slowly her hand moved to his shoulder, she bit her lip and jumped back as he flinched at her touch.

"Claire." Chris ground out, his voice low and dangerous. "Get out."

Claire felt her eyes water. "C-Chris…"

"GET OUT!" he roared twisting around, his arm flailing like he was going to hit her, but it missed her by an inch.

Feeling hot tears rolling down her cheeks Claire fled from the building and ran down an unknown number of streets before finally collapsing in an alleyway.

"C-Chris…" she sobbed burying her face in her arms. How long she sat there crying was unknown- it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, all that she knew was that it ended as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Looking up she gasped at who she saw standing in front of her. "Y-You…" she looked down at the glove covered hand extended to her- her body took control of itself as she flung herself into his arms. "Y-You…" sobbing she clutched him.

A warm feeling took her as he returned the embrace…

A/N: Umm yeh… umm… the idea wouldn't leave me alone, I dunno if I liked the ending but yeh ^^; hope you all like it.

Umm.. I won't continue this so if anyone wants to write their own continuation they're welcome to ^^ (just send me the link so I can read it!) this also applies for my other story 'The last existing set'

Review?


End file.
